The present invention generally relates to outdoor fireplaces and, more particularly, to an outdoor fireplace which preferably incorporates a multi-layer ash pan and improved access doors.
Outdoor fireplaces are often used to provide warmth, improve the ambiance of an outdoor setting, provide an open flame over which to cook, or to bum items as a means of disposal. Quite often, outdoor fireplaces are used on porches and decks which frequently have finished surfaces, such as wood, that can be readily discolored or damaged when exposed to elevated temperatures. In addition, prolonged exposure to moderate temperatures may be sufficient to cause damage. These problems are compounded by the fact that typical outdoor fireplaces have combustion chambers wherein the floor of the chamber is a single layer of metal, thereby allowing radiant heat from combustible materials to be readily transmitted to the surface underlying the outdoor fireplace. Further, due to safety concerns, it is desirable to maintain a low center of gravity, and thereby stability, for the outdoor fireplace and combustible materials being burned. Typical outdoor fireplaces are frequently designed such that the floor of the combustion chamber is supported only a short distance from the underlying support surface. This further contributes to the radiant transfer of heat to the underlying surface.
Therefore there is a need for providing improved outdoor fireplaces which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly described, the outdoor fireplace provides an apparatus for burning combustible materials. An embodiment includes a combustion chamber that has a top portion and an ash pan. The top portion and said ash pan are rigidly connected by a plurality of substantially vertical supports. The outdoor fireplace further includes a base, the base providing an upper portion and a support structure. The upper portion substantially spans the area spanned by the ash pan and is connected to the ash pan such that an integral airway is formed between the ash pan and the upper portion.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such objects, features, and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined in the appended claims.